Feeling a Little Cold?
by I Kissed a Cullen Boy
Summary: bella is hanging out with the cullens at the lake and edward says something a little suprising... R&R PLEASE! i beg of you!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: stephanie meyer owns all character- BUT I OWN THE PLOT!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Feeling a Little Cold- chapter one**

Bella's P.O.V.

it was a saturaday afternoon and i was no doubt the happiest girl in Forks- maybe even the world.

why you may ask?

because i had an excuse to stare at a shirtless edward cullen, with beads of water dripping down his sparkling diamond body.

okay, so i'd been forced into a black, skimpy little bikini against my will, but who cares about morals when you can stare at a half naked edward?

so anway, the reason for lack of clothing attire is because the cullen's actually have a lake, the size of america may i add, that is tucked away in a secluded area of their backyard, which is also the size of half the world.

this secluded spot allows them to bask in the freedom of the water without bothering with prying human eyes that would see them sparkle like stars in the sunlight.

i, of coure, am with the vampires

"bella?"

i snapped out of my thoughts and looked up in suprise at alice- who looked, to my dismay, absolutly perfect in her ocean blue and green, sequined bikini.

i scowled. vampires just always had to outshine the human.

"what are you frowning for bella? arn't you having fun?" she asked, slightly paniced

edward was by her side in second, looking at me with the same expression.

my scowl deepened. lets all stare at the human.

"im fine," i said, a little more harshly then intended "but you damn vampires always have to be better than me. why do you have to be good at everything?" i ranted miserably

rosalie, though she was trying to be a better, soon to be sister-in-law, roled her eyes at me and shook her head.

edward was about to reach out to me, but emmett shoved him out of the way.

"oh but bella! you are better at something. you see, us vampires have trouble tripping over everything in sight, even our own feet. you, on the other hand, are an expert" he grinned teasingly.

i wish i was a vampire, so that i could smack him one.

good thing i have alice and edward, who both pounded him into the water.

jasper siddled up to me and gave me a look.

"you dont need to be better at anything bella. you make edward happy, which makes him easy to live with, which makes us happy" he said quietly

"thanks jasper, but that's not going to win me a contest or anything is it?" i said with a grim smile

jasper shook his head at me, but gave up.

then alice jumped out from the water, looking furious.

"bella swan. i will not have you moping around like an emo. get in the water and get wet!" she demanded

i shook my head, i was safe from embaressment when i was comfotably wrapped up in my towel, sitting on thesoft, sandy bank.

alice looked at me for a minute, before an evil grin spread out on her face.

it was then that edward and emmett resufaced as well.

edward looked torn between saving me and helping alice.

i swallowed. oh no- she wouldnt!

"bella..." she purred

i stood up, contemplating whether or not to make a fool of myself by running.

"you'll only trip," she smirked "so i'll still get you in the water. it's just a matter of whether you want to make it difficult"

"don't alice" i growled

"don't what bella?" she asked innocently, advancing on me at slow, human pace.

"edward! help me!" i cried desperatly

"he wants you in the water too bella" she said softly, as edward came to stand beside me

"edward, you won't let her will you?" i said shrilly

he looked at me with his beautiful topaz eyes, so many thoughts crossing his face.

"why don't you want to go in?" he asked

"i do! but i don't want..." i trailed off. he was going to say i was being silly.

he looked at me expectantly.

"you'll think i'm silly" i mumbled miserably

"humour me bella" he said softly

"humour all of us bella!" emmett called from the water

edward growled, but i replyed with an angry "oh, don't worry emmett, i will!"

edward raised an eyebrow at me, and i pouted in response. i was desperate to try anything. even the most insane things that came to mind.

"do you want me to drown? do you want me to die edward?" i sobbed dramatically, pleased that for once my tear ducts were working for me, rather than against me

edward looked at me in horror

"don't believe her edward! she's faking it!" alice said, glaring at me

edward's eyes narrowed, as i started to blush at being found out.

damn, i had been so close.

"in the water she goes" edward said smuggly.

"noooooo! please, nooo!" i screamed as he swung me up into his arms, with alice cackling triumphantly

somewhere between the shore and the water's edge, the towel had disappeared and i was feeling very naked.

and then everything went very, very wet and extremely cold

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SO? what do you think?

please please review and i'll be your best friend forever! lol

xx-hugz-xx


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: stephanie owns twilight and its character's but i own the plot!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Feeling a Little Cold- chapter two

Bella's P.O.V.

i was a bit disorientated under the water, but stone cold hands wrapped around my waist and lifted me up, toddler style

it was then, as i took a loud, deep breath of oxygen, the booming laughter of emmett reached my ears.

i noticed alice was still cackling, with jasper by her side, struggling to keep his own snickers quiet.

rosalie couldn't decide whether or not she liked me enough not to laugh and edward was smirking, trying hard to do no more than that.

despite knowing it would hurt, i smacked his shoulder, and struggled to free myself from his firm grip.

he didn't, however, comply, but kept me tight in his arms.

i huffed, and folded my arms across my chest "i can't believe you dumped me in the water! i could've drowned you know edward! and you say you love me. HA!" i said furiously.

"silly bella. you wouldn't have drowned, i would've saved you before it happened" edward replied cheerfully

"HA," i said again "i doubt that very much"

edward frowned at me now "that's not funny bella. not funny at all"

"yeah? well...it's your fault because you still dunked me and put me in that possible situation. so there" i grumbled

"why are you over-reacting bella?" alice asked with a frown

i opened my mouth to retort back sharply, but stopped short. why WAS i over-reacting? it was actually kind of annoying me. HA! i'm annoying myself. how...annoying.

"i don't know..." i finally answered

alice grinned "then stop and LET'S HAVE FUN!" she squealed in an alice type manner, and she stil managed to bounce even though she was chest deep in the water

i couldn't help but grin back at her and nod.

the first thing i did, was splash edward in the face, which he hadn't been expecting, so the look on his face was priceless.

then my triumph turned to regret as he dumped me in the water again.

i gurgles in the water until i realised edward was underwater with me.

i waved at him, and he flashed a grin at me before disappearing.

i couldn't see him, but i needed air.

my head broke the surface and the only person i could see was rosalie who was laughing and trying to push away an unknown force hidden the water, which i guessed was emmett.

i soooo did not want to know what he was doing.

suddenly i was being dragged under by a thousand arms...okay it was only four but you know how it is.

i couldn't even scream quick enough before i found alice and edward grinning at me enthusiastically.

i childishly poked my tongue out at them, which edward pretended to take a bite at.

i hurried to the top and as soon as i had a lungful of air, i was being pulled under again.

i kicked and wiggled, but edward held on fast, pulling me tight against him.

i can't say i minded, considering his bare chest felt like heaven against my exposed stomach, but i couldn't let him know that.

it wasn't until we resurfaced that i realised we were in a differant part of the lake. there was no one around but us and i was pleased.

the grin on my face made edward frown intently, as if trying to read my thoughts- but he was fighting a loosing battle.

he sighed in slight frustration, so i kissed him apoligetically.

he flashed me my favourite crooked grin, telling me i was forgiven.

"it's nearly dusk, i want to show you something" edward whispered into my ear, his breath sending pleasurable shivers down my spine.

all i could do was nod and allow him to pull me along by the hand.

we reached a steep cliff and i swallowed hard as i pushed away painful memories of my cliff diving adventure.

this time, edward knew what i was thinking, and kissed me furiously, but not in the way that scared me- but just to remind me that he'd never leave me again, ever.

"bella? what i'm about to show you, is almost, but not quite, as beautiful as you" he said sweetly, that my weak legs pratically melted like butter.

"it can't be very pretty then" i thought automatically

edward glared at me. "i beg your pardon missy?"

"did i say that aloud?" i asked innocently

his glare didn't change. i noticed his eyes were unbelievably dark. verrrrry sexy.

"okay, so i'm a little pretty then. happy?" i sighed loudly

edward's face didn't soften- he looked like e perfect mable statue. god, he's sooo stubborn.

"fine. i am the most god damn beautiful girl in all of the universe and NO ONE can compare. i am perfection, the mona lisa- i am the one and only" i said, my voice dripping in sarcasm.

edward grinned and hugged me tight "damn straight you are"

i rolled my eyes "what are you going to show me?"

"you have to wait my impatient goddess" he chuckled lightly

i sighed loudly again, but then waiting didn't seem so bad.

i sat on the ground, before realising it was kind of cold.

of course, edward came to the rescue and produced a a thick, fluffy towel out of nowhere.

after wrapping me up snug and tight, he sat beside me, giving me a chance to snuggle deep into his arms.

"you are, no doubt, the world bella" he whispered into my hair

his silky, angelic voice coated me like the warmest blanket, warming my heart- i didn't even think to argue

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

i love edward even more than bella!

it's true and i know it lol

review please!

you know you want too!

xx-hugz-xx 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT STEPHANIE MEYER ETC

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Feeling a Little Cold- chapter three

Bella's P.O.V.

"OMG! edward, it's beautiful!" i cried in awe, as i stared at the second most heavenly sight in the world- edward was the first of course.

"i knew you'd like it. i didn't even have to ask alice- though she assured me anyway" edward murmured softly

as the two of us watched the sunset, watched another day end before our very eyes, i swear to god i saw dolphins leaping in the distance- cliche i know, but who cares when i'm in an angel's arms?

i gave him a smile and nuzzled his shoulder.

soon the beauty had to end and i got a chance to see the blanket of stars, before edward pulled me back to earth and led me to the others.

normally i stumble in the dark, but edward was a good leader.

"bella! it was beautiful wasn't it?" alice squealed from the distance, obviously unable to wait for me to be able to see her

"you bet alice!" i laughed, squinting as i tried to catch a glimmer of her skin, or anyone else's at that, but edward was the only angel i could see

"edward, stop teasing her and pull out your flashlight" alice scolded

emmett's booming laughter blew my ear drums, yet again.

"stop laughing at me emmett" i mumbled as edward shuffled around in his pockets

thick, abnormally muscled arms wrapped around me, taking my feet off the ground and almost crushing me.

"you know i love you as a big brother bella! i'm just treating you like my soon to be sister- my favourite sister i might add" emmett said happily

"can't...breath emm...ett" i gasped

"oops" he said apoligetically, and placed me back on the sandy ground

"i beg your pardon emmett! favourite sister aye?" alice yelled good naturedly

i laughed "sorry alice, but you're so yesterday"

i was suddenly tackled to the gorund by the litle pixie, and she tickled me madly.

i gasped for air, and laughed, just as edward flashed a the light at us.

"let her breath alice" edward said fondly

alice paused but continued as soon as i caught my breath.

finally, the torture ended

"who wants to swim again?" rosalie piped up

"yeah, the water is warm enough for you too bella" jasper said reassuringly

"okay" i replied and splashed blindly into the water.

it wasn't long after splash contests, side-splitting laughter, tickle attacks and plenty of dunking, that edward, from a little way away, grinned at me slyly.

"feeling a little cold bella?"

i looked at him in shock. he was referring to my chest!

"edward anthony cullen!" i screamed as i flung myself into the water, hiding my body from veiw "you can't touch me for week!"

"who knew little eddie had it in him?" emmett chuckled

"you do realise you'll have to suffer too, don't you bella?" edward smirked

stupid, damn, perfect vampire and his stupid, damn, perfect know it all face.

"damn you edward!" i pouted

"damned for all eternity bella" he chuckled and out of nowhere, sealed it with a perfect kiss.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

aww what a cute little story right?

please please review! or i shall bite you!

xx-hugz-xx 


End file.
